


Azog and Baby Bolg

by Rissulina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Orc Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissulina/pseuds/Rissulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azog dealing with Bolg as a baby or why orcs are awful parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azog and Baby Bolg

 

**Author's Note:**

> A humorous take at orc's parenting (Yes, Azog has a son), here how to deal with your son, or "maggot", when he's crying: holding him upside down and yelling at him to shut up of course! Which works incredibly well as you can see.
> 
> Two things to know about this picture: first, I did it from memory after seeing the first movie, which explains why Azog's loincloth looks different (or he may have other loincloths), second Bolg is red-haired here because he's based on his first appearance (he used to be blond or reddish blond) before he finally appeared bald in _The Desolation of Smaug_ , though he could still be the one from the second movie if we assume he shaved his head later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Azog and Bolg (and really wouldn't want to, thank you very much) or the _Hobbit_ , everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and P. Jackson, and of course I'm not paid.


End file.
